I Need To Ask You
by SnowWriter55
Summary: Nico is at camp the summer following TLO and no longer feels welcome at camp. Emily OC inst satisfied with camp life and would rather go on adventures to distant lands.Switches back and forth between the povs of Nico and Emily.Moved from my other account.


**Enjoy! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I sure am glad I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Sounds like a whole lot to deal with.**

_Nico's pov_

The darkness of my cabin lifted my spirit. It made me feel at home to a certain degree. More at home then the underworld, anyway.

For me, Camp Half-Blood is my home. The home where few people care about me and I am constantly made fun of.

Things have changed. I remember the end of last summer, right after the war. People would come up to me and congratulate me. They would ramble about how cool it was to have an army of the dead.

But now, no one gives a shit. I'm not saying that I'm mad that no one thinks I'm a celebrity or something.

I am mad that no one will talk me. No one cares about the dead kid. Well, some people care enough to make fun of me.

Here are some of the most popular quotes:

"Go cut yourself, emo kid."

"I didn't know your dad hated you so much that he would actually kick you out of hell."

"Shouldn't you be writing poetry?"

And many, many more! Isn't it just fan-freaking-tastic?

Forget it. It doesn't matter.

I stretched my pale, stick-like arms and yawned. I hadn't slept very well last night.

I sulked out of my gloomy cabin, into the sunlight. Maybe I just needed a better attitude for people to like me.

I straitened my back and tried to smile. The product of my efforts was me bringing my shoulders up by a microscopic amount and having a straight face instead of a frown.

It's an improvement.

Two girls that I didn't recognize walked past me with disapproving expressions.

"I swear to Zeus he looks like a vampire!" One girl whispered loudly like she wanted me to hear her.

Vampire? Vampires are totally awesome in today's screwed up culture, right? Like that one guy… what was his name? Buffy? Freddy? Edwin? Edward? Yeah…Edward. I'm like Edward. He seems to be getting a lot of girls lately.

"I know, and he's not even cute." The girls sighed and walked away without a second thought.

Damn it.

I might as well talk to someone who enjoys my presence.

I gritted my teeth and walked to Percy's cabin. When I opened the door a sea breeze spun through my hair.

"Percy!" I called through the dark cabin. There was a faint rustling. "Can I talk to you?" My voice echoed off of the stone walls. Ugh, my voice sounds so weird. It's probably from barely talking. I talk to Percy a lot though…. I tend to ramble…. And now even my thoughts are rambling. Radical.

I walked farther in cabin. I peered into the darkness.

Percy was standing shirtless pushing Annabeth against the wall. Her arms wrapped his bare back.

Percy seemed to be having a great time.

"Uh…" I said stupidly.

Percy suddenly jumped away from Annabeth; something he rarely did.

"Uh…. sorry Nico." Percy said, embarrassed. He pulled at his pants. Annabeth's hair looked like someone had been using it as a broom.

Instead of giving them the usual disgusted look and gag; I frowned. "It's fine, I was the one who walked in one you." I said in monotone.

I twirled on my heel and began walking out when Percy grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"Annabeth, I'm really sorry, but, can you leave? I think Nico and I need to talk."

She smiled, but looked disappointed. "It's fine, Seaweed brain." She ran her fingers through Percy's hair. She stared at Percy for a second then left hastily.

Percy grinned while watching her walk out. "Isn't she great?" Percy said in a daze.

"Great. She's… um….great…" I said continuing my monotone speech. I squirmed out of his grasp.

Percy sighed. He walked to his bed and got a shirt on. He sat on his bed and stared at me with complete concentration.

"You are a very complex child." Percy said like a kung fu master.

"I'm not a child, I'm thirteen." I said more viciously then I meant to.

Maybe Percy isn't the best person to talk to. Besides, He's liked by everyone at camp.

"Fine." He put his hands up. "You are a very angsty teenager." He smiled widely.

I frowned. Percy got up and stood an inch away from my face.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked with a girly voice while poking my chest.

I turned away. "You wouldn't get it." _Everybody at camp likes you._ My voice cracked slightly.

Gods, I'm such an idiot. Now Percy going to think I'm depressed again.

Great. Just great.

He turned me around forcefully.

"Are you feeling alright?" he furrowed his brow. "I mean, like, you're happy?"

I nodded. I doubt it was very convincing. I couldn't stand lying to Percy. He was like my brother. Well, he was my cousin. So, is brotherly love the same as cousinly love? Gods, shut up brain!

I shook my head. "I don't have friends like you, Percy." I said quietly. I put my head down so my hair covered my face.

It was quiet after that.

"Err…." Percy knew it was true. No one liked the kid that reeked of death.

Death. I am death. Every human dreads death. They spend their lives fearing death. Death ruins life.

I blinked back tears.

Just don't lash out, Nico. It's not worth it. Nothing good comes from it. When you do, Percy thinks you're going to go and kill yourself.

Don't.

You're in control.

_No you aren't._

Yes I am.

_You idiot, you have no friends._

Screw you conscience. I am fine.

_Ha! You call fighting with your conscience fine?_

I'm fine. I'm frolicking through a field of daises.

_You suck._

No, you suck!

_Everybody hates you._

Not true!

_The world wants you to die in hole. _

I'm…. fine?

_Failure._

…

I gave into my emotions.

"Na pari i eychi! " I yelled and the sound resonated. I kicked at the floor violently.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaagh!" I pulled at my hair so hard that it was painful.

"I FREAKING SUCK! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" I swallowed. What did I just say? I don't mean it. I don't. I think…

I stared ay Percy, chest heaving. "I don't mean it!" I said quickly.

"Nico, just calm down." He moved towards me slowly. "It's okay. I know you don't mean it. It's fine. You're fine. You shouldn't throw tantrums anymore. Look."

He pointed towards the ground. Tiny cracks were appearing in the sea stone.

I swallowed. I blinked hard and tried to concentrate on one spot.

Breathe. Breath is life. I have life in me.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to fall to the floor and be the pathetic person I am.

I wave of water hit me. It encompassed me and soaked me. Water dripped from my hair making a rhythm on the stone.

I whimpering sound escaped from my mouth.

"Nico," Percy said sternly, his sea green eyes piercing through me. "I am your friend. Annabeth is your friend. Grover is your friend. Got it?"

"Yeah." I said hopelessly.

_Emily's pov_

"Em." There was something poking at my back.

"Emily." The poking continued

"arrrrrrrhhhh…." I moaned while rolling over.

"Emily! Run!"

"Shoot!" I threw myself out of bed and landed on the ground. I stood up clumsily and tried adjusting my eyes to light.

"Good moooooooorning sunshine!" my twin brother Ryan said while slapping my back.

I smiled lazily at him. He looked like me: dark blue eyes, frizzy brown hair, and an unreasonable amount of freckles. Of course he is a guy; which I am most certainly not.

"When did you plan on waking up?" Ryan asked.

"When the sun came up, or something." I looked around the cabin. Everyone was sleeping soundly, except Ryan and me.

"That was a rhetorical question." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Why do you get up so early, anyway? Breakfast isn't for another three hours." I asked while struggling to pull back my unruly hair into a pony tail.

"Because I want to show you something! I can't have a bunch of people around when I do. So get dressed and meet me at pavilion in ten minutes." He smiled mischievously.

"What did you steal?" You see, Ryan and I had a bit of a 'borrowing' problem. I don't really think it's our fault though. It's hereditary.

I'm a daughter of Hermes. I'm not complaining about it, though. I'm still a demigod and that's supposed to be pretty downright awesome, right?

Eh, maybe.

"Nothing of importance to anyone important." Ryan said while opening the door of cabin eleven. He wiggled his eyebrows and slammed the door.

"Um…" I said to myself. I changed into a dark blue sweatshirt, a pair a jean shorts, and running shoes. I looked around my cabin for something .what was it again? Maybe I was looking for something and I just forgot. Weird…

I tugged at the one bead on my Camp Half-Blood necklace. It was a light blue bead with a picture of the empire state building. It didn't apply to me though; because I had come to camp two weeks after the war was done with.

I didn't come to camp with a monster chasing me, or anything. My mom drove Ryan and me from Caldwell, Ohio in a minivan. I had known my whole life I was a demigod, so it wasn't a big surprise or anything.

I ran out of my cabin into the cool morning air. I slipped on the dewy grass and landed on my butt.

"Hahahahahaha!" Ryan clutched his stomach while laughing at me from the pavilion. He finds humor clumsiness.

I stumbled upward and stared at Ryan, smiling. "What did you get?" He ran towards me.

"Are you ready?" I nodded

"Can you handle it?" he said while shaking my shoulders.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Show me!" he smiled and pulled something out of his sweat shirt pouch.

"Oh my gods! I love you!" he handed me a little gray kitten with an adorable black nose.

"You got a kitten! How did you get a kitten? It is a real kitten right? Not a for real friend or something? Oh my gods!"

Ryan smiled. "Happy birthday!" I poked at its little grey belly.

"It's not my birthday. Our birthday isn't for three months."

"Well I haven't gotten you a birthday present for you in thirteen years so, ta da!" he made jazz hands. "So…. What are you going to name him?"

"Um… Koala!" I pulled Koala's paws.

"May I ask why?"

"Because you pulled him out of your pouch like a koala, duh."

"Uh…. Cool." I sat down and started playing with Koala in the grass.

"Don't we need to feed it and such?" he took his backpack of his back and showed me the contents. It was filled to the brim with smelly cat food. "Where did you get him?"

"In an alley by the convenience store. I went with Travis last night, remember?"

"And the food?" He put his hand in his pockets.

"I…. borrowed it."

I gave him a quick hug and continued playing with Koala.

I picked up Koala and walked to my cabin with Ryan.

I realized getting a cat will quite possibly be the most exciting thing to happen to me this summer.

When we got back to the cabin I sat on my bed with Koala purring beside me. Ryan climbed to the top bunk and fell asleep.

I picked up koala and stared at him. "Why don't we leave? We can travel around the world by boat, fighting the most fearsome monsters, finding buried treasure, becoming royalty. We could live in Antarctica among the penguins! Live in an igloo, fish for food. You would like that wouldn't you? Don't you wonder? Maybe we could be mad scientists. We could make a potion to turn you into a human!" Koala crossed his brown eyes.

"You're an intelligent fella, aren't you? Maybe we could create a potion to make you smarter too." I shared my dreams with the kitten until I heard someone getting out of bed.

"Do you really want to be a wizard?" I blushed. It was Connor and usually don't let other people hear my dreams.

"Well, yes." I said defensively. "How much did you hear?" He squinted.

"I think I had the pleasure of boarding your dream boat around 'living on the top of the pyramid of Giza'." He imitated my absentminded voice.

"Oh. Well I hope I entertain you." I said distantly, still imaging my fantasy life.

"Is that the cat Travis and Ryan found?" He asked while yawning.

"Yep." Conner fell back into his bed.

"Cool. See you in a few hours." He closed his eyes and was snoring within minutes.

"Maybe we should keep it down." I looked at Koala, who was sleeping. "Or maybe I should keep it down…" I lied down on my bed and fell asleep on top of the covers with shoes still on.

I woke up again around eight thirty. Breakfast started at eight but the Hermes cabin never woke up on time anyway, so technically I am on time.

I rolled out of bed, almost steam rolling Koala. I walked to the bathroom, with Koala following me like a baby duck. I brushed my hair and made it into a new pony tail. I put Koala back on the bed and gave him some food.

I ran to breakfast and quickly inhaled a bowl of fruit loops, a pear, and some apple juice. A very fruity breakfast indeed!

My mind wondered to the coast of Trinidad were I was captaining a ship to sail off the edge of the map.

_The waves crashed against the bow of my ship. The crew was growing weary for they haven't seen their families in weeks. Lighting crackled in the distance, in the direction we were headed for. We could turn back, but that would mean that we would never find the new world. We would be a-_

"Hi ,Emily!" I blinked a few times to remove myself from my trance. I turned and faced my friend, Penelope.

"Hola Penelope!" Penelope was a daughter of Dionysus who always seemed to be hopped up on wacky gas.

"So oh my gosh I was talking to Ben earlier and he said that my eyes were a really cool purple! Do you think that means something?" She jumped up and down as she said this.

"Oh yeah, totally means something." Really, I have no idea if it means something? What does means something even mean? Bit of a paradox, really.

"So true! Want to go find Ben?"Yes, ma'm. I can't really relate to Penelope very well so I really would rather talk with Ben.

"Yes! Let's go." I stumbled out of my chair and followed her to the Demeter table.

While walking with Penelope I noticed the faces of everyone. A little girl, around seven, was telling a story to all her friends. She made her voice heroic, despite her small size. A large group of Aphrodite girls compared eye shadow. One girl was excluded because she didn't wear make-up. Ten athletic looking boys played Frisbee while watching the girls with the makeup. A boy around my age sat alone at his table looking at sky. Another boy sat alone, but he was quickly joined by a girl and a satyr. Everyone was so absorbed in what they are doing they never notice others. The boy sitting alone and the girl without make up! I turned quickly to join them but Penelope grabbed my arm.

"Hi Ben!" Penelope said sweetly

"Hey Penelope… Hi Emily." He emphasized the Emily.

"Hey Ben. What's up? You look tired." He pushed his glasses over his hazel eyes

"Everyone was fighting about fertilizer last night. It was so idiotic. It's not like we need to use fertilizer for Zeus's sake." He threw his arms in the air.

"I'm terrible with plants. So I can't really add to your rant." I said

"Yeah, I know… remember that time you accidently watered one of my blueberry plants with Greek fire?" Ben said while laughing.

"I won't forget if you keep reminding me!" I said cheerily.

"I don't want you to forget. I want you to remember those flaming blueberries."

"You're a flaming blueberry!" I said, giggling.

"Are you saying I'm hot?"

"Yep. You are soooooooo sexy. I just to make out with you right now." I said sarcastically. His face turned red. Whaaaaaaaat?

"Ben, why did you *hic* dang it... I hate hiccups so much." I puffed out my cheeks and held my breath. My stomach jumped and I took a breath.

"What were we *hic* talking about?" I asked after losing my train of thought.

"Ben being hot…" Penelope said under her breath.

"What about me?" Ben asked.

"Oh! Nothing. I said nothing." Penelope said in a panicked voice.

"Okay then…" Ben said with a drifting voice. I smirked at Penelope.

"I have to go to *hic* the arena now. See you guys later." I skipped away leaving Penelope and Ben alone together. I'm so smart.

Once I got to the arena I returned to my fantasy world, wishing only that it could escape from my mind.

**Well yeah! Should I continue? Do you think it was to long of a chapter? Do you enjoy my OC? Please answer my uncertainties in a review.**


End file.
